The present invention relates generally to the field of insulated concrete form (ICF) construction, and more particularly, to a web for use in ICF construction configured to interlock with vertically aligned like webs to prevent vertical and horizontal relative movement between webs to enhance the total retaining strength of an ICF wall prior to filling with concrete.
ICF systems are advantageous for use in constructing walls and foundations due to their high strength, resistance to wind and fire, energy efficiency and durability, among other advantages.
ICF systems generally include foam insulation panels held together in spaced-apart, parallel relation using spacers that attach to the foam insulation panels. A cavity defined between the foam panels is filled with poured concrete that hardens to provide the structural support of the wall. Walls may be created by arranging panels horizontally and stacking panels vertically to form the respective length and height of the wall. Walls may be reinforced by embedding rebar within the poured concrete. The insulated foam panels remain in place after the concrete cures to enhance the strength and insulating value of the wall, among other functions.
Conventional ICF systems utilize separate components for interlocking and spacing the panels, and thus disadvantageously suffer from increased panel complexity, panel/panel separation, and panel/web separation during concrete pouring, among other disadvantages. Conventional ICF systems further do not include interlocking structure that prevents both horizontal and vertical relative movement between panels. Accordingly, provided herein is an interlocking web for use in ICF construction and an ICF system that overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.